Undisclosed Desire
by Valkryiee
Summary: I'm in love with Alec but I love my family too. But I have too choose between saving Alec's life and my families.
1. The Verdict

**SEQUAL TO BEHIND THESE BROWN EYES I AM BROKEN. Read it you will love it. **

It was horrible that they were making us wait. I didn't like it. Bella turned to me.

"You didn't have to say you would join them to save us," I forced a smile on my lips.

"Of course I did you are my family and I would do anything to protect you," I said and she gave me a hug.

"Thank you," She said I hugged her back.

"No problem," I said and found myself crying. I closed my eyes immediately. I refused to cry in front of the Volturi especially Jane. I love Bella and Edward they were like my parents. She patted my hair and I let go not because I wanted to but because I was far to cold in a building full of vampires. I sat down next to Jake who held my hand to keep me warm. He was holding on to Renesmee who was trying so hard not to cry, but every so often some tears would escape and go down her face. This was so cruel to have us wait. We all watched Edward who's face was emotionless as he moved a straw hair that fell across Renesmee's face.

"What are they saying?" Emmett asked as he sat next to Bella. Rosalie joined him and wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulders, her face mirrored Edwards.

"You will see," He said standing up. We all stood up too. I brushed the lint off of my blue dress without letting go of Jake. Sure I was sweating but I couldn't bring myself to let go. The back doors opened and I braced myself as the three of them came in.

"Well we have come to a mutual decision," Aro said walking towards us while the others sat down. By the look of Caicus's face it definitely wasn't a mutual decision. I squeezed Jake's hand and tried to remember how to breath. A smile went across his face. "We have decided to let you all live," He said. A smile went across my face and I looked at Edward who was looking at me painfully. "And we have decided to take you up on your offer dear Anna. But we won't change you just yet. We wanted to know if you would take part in our experiment to make more hybrids just like your friend," He said nodding towards Nessie. I froze I remember what she told me about it. About how she broke her moms bones she got so big. I didn't understand is that what they were asking me to do?

"Are you asking me to get pregnant?" I asked quietly. I felt Jake tense up. Aro nodded.

"Yes I am,"

"And if I refuse?" I asked quietly.

"Then you and Nessie will die," He said sadly so obviously it wasn't his idea to kill me. I remembered how to breath and let out a breath, and felt my leg bend and unbend. I didn't want that. Jake and Nessie both told me what happened and it sounded painful.

"Well this changes things," I whispered and bit my lip.

"You don't have to do that. I will understand if you say no," Nessie said rubbing my shoulder as I began to shake. I looked at her and smiled.

"I have to," I said hearing my voice crack. I turned to Aro and sighed. I didn't want the baby to grow up here and not like humans. I wanted him to have a shot at normal life with a loving family. "Fine but under one circumstance. When I have the baby I would like Emmett and Rose to raise it and look after it every other year. First year is there's," I said as a matter of facilely. Aro looked at me shocked and nodded.

"Agreed," I looked at Rose who looked shocked but happy at the same time. Aro smiled and looked around the room which was full of vampires. "Now who would like to take her?" He asked. Seriously? He's going to ask in front of me? No one raised there hands at first. No one. Alec didn't. That hurt. Actually that hurt a lot. "Ah thank you Santiago," Aro said looking behind me. I turned around and saw a twenty year old vampire with brown hair that was cut short. He smirked at me and I felt Jake put his arm around me and heard a growl coming from everywhere. I jumped a little and I took the distraction to look at Alec he looked angry but didn't do any thing. Our eyes met for a second and I was the one that looked away. This diffently changes things. I looked back at Santiago, Jake turned me around and glared at him.

"Excellent," Aro said clapping his hands together. "Jane will you introduce her to the others?" Others? They were doing this to more girls? WTF! They are twisted, sick, horrible people. Jane perused her lips. I squeezed Jake's hand so hard that I'm surprised he didn't feel it.

"Yes master," She said coldly and walked over to me and started to drag me towards the door.

"Let go of me," I said threw my teeth. She was strong for a little thing. She shoved me into a wall and some of my hair that was done in a nice pony tail came out and into my face.

"Listen here,_ Anna_," She said coldly and got closer. " I saw you kiss my brother and I am here to warn you to _never_ do that again. Or else," She said and let go of my wrist and began to walk down the hall. "You coming?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG second story up to behind these blue eyes i am broken!!! **

**Questions:**

**I am making a fan site for like Bios and videos i find that matches the characters and what not. And for the Bios i need pics so Who do you think should be Anna? Renesmee?**

**What do you think of Alec not raising his hand to get Anna pregnant?**

**What do you think about Anna agreeing to get pregnant to save the Cullens?**

**What do you think about Jane telling Anna to back off?**

**What do you think about Anna and Santiago?**

**Whos a better couple? Anna and Alec? Nessie and Jake? Bella and Edward? **

**What do you think the others are going to be like?**

**REVIEW**


	2. The Others

I was a little nervous about meeting the others. Who would want to give there bodies up to vampires? I know I did but I had a reason for it. They probably don't . Jane took us to the end of a hallway that had two double doors like the debate room did. (Room with the volturi chairs). She opened it and there were five girls in there. All of them looked like they were out of high school, and into college or old enough to have a career. Well it was better than I thought. I thought they would all be young like me. One of them was pregnant already and looked to be 7 months but was probably only 3 months. She had blonde hair and was the youngest in the group. They all looked up when we got in and they all frowned at Jane and then at me. Yeah I was making friends already. Note sarcasm. The blonde pregnant girl groaned in pain and one of the second youngest girls was at her side in an instant. She had long brown hair and was tan like me.

"Jordan are you okay?" The brunette asked. Jordan pursed her lips and smiled.

"Just the baby kicking," She said through her teeth. One of the other blondes looked up at Jane and frowned.

"She needs a doctor," she said. Jane looked at them all with a disgusted look on her face.

"She will be fine," She said and turned to leave.

"The hell she will," The brunette said and helped Jordan up and started to walk towards the door. Jane turned around and glared at the brunette who screamed in pain.

"She will be fine. Besides there are no doctors her,"

"I can call Carlisle I'm sure he will be more than happy to help," I said quickly. The brunette looked at me for a minute.

"I doubt this doctor has seen any thing like this," She said.

"Yeah he has. He will know what to do," Jane glared at me, and I felt two inches tall again.

"Fine," She said through her teeth and turned around and walked away.

"Thanks," Jordan said to me. She looked at the brunette and smiled. " It's over with. I'm fine now,"

"Are you sure?" She asked as Jordan started to stand up slowly and smiled.

"Ya, thanks Cas," Cassey nodded her head and sat on a near by table.

"So what's your name?" I looked up and saw a girl with curly brown hair and tanned skin sitting at the table playing cards with another brunette, who was also pregnant. She looked to be 3 months, she looked at Jordan with scared eyes and then looked back at me.

"Anna. What's yours?" The girl smiled.

"Mary. This pregnant girl is Hannah, and thats Claire over there painting. and well you know Cassey and Jordan now," I smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you,"

* * *

Alec's POV:

I didn't unpack when I was in my room. I was too worried about Anna. Why did they even give her that option? I can't even think about her being pregnant. In that much pain. It killed me when Jane did it to her right in front of me. They didn't even save the others when they gave birth. They tried but they failed. Anna is going to die either way.

I looked at my luggage and started to put my shirts away. I turned around to see Jane standing in the door way with her normal blank expression.

"Hello sister,"

"I want you to promise you will never see Anna again," I froze for about a milla second and grabbed some more of my shirts.

"I don't know what your talking about,"

"I saw you and her kissing at the dance. What were you thinking Alec? We both agreed that if we found someone else we would get weak and become blind." She said angrily.

"I'm not weak," I said. At least I don't think I am.

"Yes you are. Your just to blind to see it. What if Anna was taken into a nest of vampires and you knew about it? Wouldn't you go and save her even if that meant you dieing your self?" She asked. I didn't answer. She was right I would. She smiled. " Now I want you to stay away from her or else I will personally make sure she is in the worse pain possible," she said and walked away. What a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: OMG second story up to behind these blue eyes i am broken!!! A/n: I haven't posted lately because I was working on the site. It's not finished yet and only has a few bios up. But enjoy. http:// undisclosed-desires-fanfic . Webs. com/ Caleb, Anna, and Casey are the only ones done so far.**

**Questions:**

**I am making a fan site for like Bios and videos i find that matches the characters and what not. And for the Bios i need pics so Who do you think should be Anna? Renesmee?**

**What do you think of Alec not raising his hand to get Anna pregnant?**

**What do you think about Anna agreeing to get pregnant to save the Cullens?**

**What do you think about Jane telling Anna to back off?**

**What do you think about Anna and Santiago?**

**Whos a better couple? Anna and Alec? Nessie and Jake? Bella and Edward? **

**What do you think the others are going to be like?**

**REVIEW**


	3. Marys and Casseys Past

_Mary's POV: PAST: She's 23 here_

_May, 3, 2008_

_I didn't want to take another pregnancy test. I took at least two every month and all of them came up negative._ _I stared at it trying to decide if I should or not. Felix walked in and sat down next to me. _

"_It's not going to bite," He said. I smiled faintly and put my hands threw my hair and looked at him._

"_I know its going to sound silly, but I figure that as long as I don't take the test we could still be having a baby," _

* * *

_September 8,2009_

_I didn't know why it didn't work. We have been trying for two years, and still nothing. I sat in the hospital and started to sway my legs. Felix placed a hand on mine and I smiled. My heart skipped a couple beats and Felix smirked. I looked at him and smiled faintly. I was nervous. What was taking so long? I thought to myself and bit my lip. _

"_Everything will be fine," I looked at my hands._

"_I'm not so sure," The door opened and revealed a women with blonde hair who looked at us sadly. _

"_I'm so sorry to tell you this but your not pregnant, Miss. Daniels," She said. I closed my eyes and Felix tightened his grip. _

"_Well that's okay, we can keep trying, yeah?" She looked at her charts and back at me. _

"_I think Miss. Smith can answer questions better. If you hold on I can get her," She said. I nodded and she left. I took a deep breath and lit it out. Felix started to rub my back._

"_That doesn't sound too good," I whispered. _

"_Hey," Felix said and moved my hair out of my face. "I'm sure its nothing," I opened my mouth to say something when Miss. Smith came in."What's going on?" Felix asked her._

"_Mrs. McAllister doesn't know Miss. Daniels history very well and asked me to come in," She said slowly. "She didn't tell you?" I was too worried to be annoyed and just shook my head._

"_She said I wasn't pregnant and I said we would keep trying and then she brought you in," Miss. Smith nodded and sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at me sadly. _

"_Mary, we talked about this when you were shot a few years ago. We did surgery on you and we had to wait to see if it was healed. Mrs. McAllister, preformed a high ultra sound on you that should a significant amount of scarring. You can't carry a child to term, and you probably wont be able to get pregnant naturally," I felt tears go down my face and I tried to fight them off. What was going to happen now? "I'm so sorry Mary," She said. I swallowed hard and smiled faintly. _

"_No, it's okay," I said. She looked at us for a moment and left. I turned and started to cry on Felix's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and began to hum a soothing song. _

* * *

_I walked into mine and Claire's room and sat down on the bed. I heard Cassey in the bathroom while she brushed her teeth. She walked in with a grin on her face which disappeared as soon as she saw me. She sat on the bed across from me and held my hand. _

"_You aren't pregnant are you?" She asked. I shook my head. "Don't worry you will be soon," I looked up at her and sighed, feeling more tears go down my face._

" _They didn't just say that I wasn't pregnant. They said that I wont be able to," She wrapped her arms around me and I began to cry. _

* * *

_Cassey's POV: Past. She's 21 here_

January 12, 2008

_I walked into the diner and saw a man about 5 years older than me who was pale trying to break up a fight between Kate and Riley, and so was the sweet guy Landon. I walked over to Landon and tapped him on the shoulder. The new guy in town turned around and had weird purple eyes. You could tell he was wearing contacts. He had dark hair that was curly towards the end. I wasn't going to lie he was hott, and for some reason he looked vaugley familiar. But I couldn't figure out where I seen him from. Then Landon turned around. He had glasses and was wearing jeans and a sweater vest. He was a cute nerd, but no where near as hot as the new guy._

"_You might want to stay out of it, you don't know what kind of crap Riley has been pulling with Kate," I said to Landon. He looked at me shocked at then pointed at Riley._

"_No you don't understand Kate was being a bitch to Riley," He said and shoved his hands in his pockets. _

"_You are trying to impress her aren't you?" I asked and walked over to Kate, "Can I have a coffee to go?" And turned to look at Landon. " Your trying to make Kate see what a good person you are, and how happy she would be with you, but its no use," I said sweetly. _

"_I would have to disag-" I put my hands up and cut him off. _

"_You can't make someone love you. Ask around and everyone can tell you how hard I tried to make Carter see, and for what? Nothing," _

"_No, no. Carter loves you,"_

"_No he doesn't, and I finally admitted it to myself you can't force someone to love you. No matter how loyal you are or what you are willing to do," _

"_Here's your coffee. Bye," Kate said. I turned around, and saw the new guy grab it and gave it to me. _

"_Thanks," I smiled and turned back to Landon. "I wish someone was as honest with me as I am being with you. Look at her she is using you, your wasting your time she doesn't love you," I said as sweetly as I could and left. I walked towards my car and saw the new guy standing there. I froze and tried to remember him walking out. I didn't. I looked behind me and then back at the car. He was no where in site. I looked around as my heart sped beat sped up. I felt arms on my shoulders and I dropped my coffee on the ground._

"_Don't scream," He said and then all I saw was blurs around me. _

* * *

September 10,2009

_It was so nerve racking. I waited right out side the door waiting for them to reach a verdict. I started to pace and bite my finger nails. It was a weird habit of mine that I got from my mom. _

"_Oh good you found me," I jumped in the air and whipped around to see a vampire, with dark brown hair, drop dead gorgeous eyes, who had a smug look on his face. I frowned. _

"_I wasn't looking for you," He smirked and I folded my arms._

"_Oh maybe its fate," He said and leaned up against the wall. "So how about that date?" He asked raising his eyebrows._

"_Oh I'm sorry but fate deals you another blow. I already have a date and its not you," I said dully. He smirked and walked forward._

"_Yes but hes not your boyfriend he is just a friend with benefits......but I can be more than that," I pursed my lips. "I saw you when you were waiting to be picked. You couldn't take your eyes off me. But I couldn't tell if you were wanting me to die, now if you did that would break my heart," I opened my mouth to say you have no heart when the doors opened, and Mary came out with Felix._

"_There letting me live," She said sadly._

"_And this is a bad thing?" She sighed and looked at Felix then at me. _

"_They said Felix and I couldn't be together any more,"_

* * *

**A/N: The website was updated and all of the others have there own page. Yayyyyy**

**What do you think of Mary?**

**What do you think of Cassey?**

**What do you rhink of Mary and felix?**

**What do you think of Cassey and Caleb?**

**REVIEW**


	4. Past and Presant

_Claire's POV: PAST_

_November 1, 2009_

_I smiled as I flipped in the air and landed on the fliers hands. The crowd cheered and then the fliers started to walk back as the music started to go faster. There were two groups in the back and one in the front. I was in the back. The fliers went up and down. On the second up I jumped over the front fliers hands and tumbled on the ground and put my fist in the air as the others joined me. The song ended and the crowed cheered harder. I breathed in and out fast and we all got up and walked to the back. Our coach was in the back and I bit my lip. She smiled and congratulated everyone. _

"_Claire come here I need to talk to you," she said sternly. I sighed and followed her. "You messed up a lot today Claire. I expect that from everyone else but not you," I put my hands on my waist and looked down._

"_I know. I'm sorry," She sighed and put her hands on my shoulders._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it sweetheart. I wont be coaching you next year, and unless you don't do things to perfection I can't guarantee you will be captain next year," She said and walked away. I sighed and whipped the sweat off my face. Well that's what you get when your mom is a coach. I thought to myself. _

"_Wow that was a little harsh," I turned around and saw a pale man with brown hair. I shrugged and smiled._

"_Well that's what you get when your mom is a coach," I said and laughed. It made me feel so much better. He laughed to. "I don't think I have seen you around here. Are you new?" He smiled._

"_How can you tell?" I laughed and grabbed my water bottle._

"_You can always tell the newbees," He laughed and held out his hands._

"_Santiago," I took it and was shocked at how cold his hands were, but its probably because I was sweating and hot._

"_Claire,"_

* * *

_Hannah's POV: PAST_

_November 1, 2009_

_Why was he looking at me? I thought to myself. I looked behind me and saw a handsome man about 6 years older than me. He was good looking. No he's not starring at you. He's starring at someone else. I looked in front of me and grabbed soup and walked back to the table next to my friend Frank. He was homeless like me but looked good for being homeless. Sure his hair was greasy and sure he wore the same clothes, but he always seemed more cleaner than the rest of us, which only made me feel more self consouis. I took off my gloves and began to eat. I stifled back a moan. It was so good. But if felt weird as it hit my hollow stomach. I walked from Michigan to Arizona in like a week and a half. It was winter there and I did what the birds did and walked south. _

"_Hey Hannah, how have you been? Staying out of trouble?" I looked at Frank and smiled. I put up my index finger as I continued to chew. Frank was older like in his 50s and his hair was almost all white, but he always wore a blue hat so I never knew if he was bald or not, he was black and had freckles like my favorite actor Morgan Freedmen. I swallowed and nodded._

"_Of course. Why?" He smiled and leaned in._

"_There is a man in a gray suite watching you," I turned around and sure enough there was the same guy watching me I turned around and blushed. Frank laughed. "Why don't you go and talk to him. He seems nice,"_

"_No, I can't what if he's not looking at me? And besides it's the nice ones you got to look out for," He laughed again._

"_They say the same about quiet ones and yet I trust you with my life Hannah. Go ahead. It wont kill you," I sighed and looked behind my shoulder and he was still starring at me. I looked back at Frank and sighed. I threw the napkin that was on my lap on the table and stood up._

"_If things go south promise you will save me?" I asked. He smiled and winked._

"_Sure thing," I walked over to the man and the suite and folded my arms._

"_Why are you watching me?" I asked. He looked takin back. _

"_I wasn't watching you. I was watching her," He said and pointed to the girl that was a table in front of mine and Franks. I felt my cheeks go red._

"_Sorry my mistake," I said and turned around and sat across from Frank again. _

" _I wasn't talking about him," He said. "I was talking about the man behind you," I froze and heard a musical voice behind me._

"_Hello, Hannah. My name Is Caleb,"_

* * *

_Stefan's POV:_

_Vladimir_ and I walked into the room that had both Gavin and Roy sitting down and having lunch. She had blonde hair and green eyes that were slowly going dark, as she was dying. Vladimir walked over to the two and threw them into a wall. The two got up and looked at us shocked. I stood there and folded my arms. I wasn't going to help them this time. They messed up they needed to deal with the consequences alone.

"I thought I told you to bring Anna here, not kill her family and almost kill her," Vladimir yelled.

"You said we could have fun along the way. And as for almost killing Anna that was an accident," Gavin said simply looking unbothered by the whole thing. Vladimir walked over and threw him into the ceiling and before Gavin almost went through the ceiling Vladimir ran up and through him into the ground.

"That mistake will not happen again you got it?" He asked. Gavin nodded slowly. Vladimir got up and started to pace. "I should just kill you guys now and start new," Roy looked at Gavin and back to Vladimir.

"We wont screw up again. We will get her this time," Roy said quickly and I could see the fear in his eyes I smirked.

"Except that she is now with the Volturi," Vladimir said.

"They have to bring her out eventually. And then we will be ready for her," Gavin said standing up. Vladimir looked at Gavin.

"You wont, but Roy will," And then he ripped off Gavin's head and arms and looked at me. "Start a fire," He said then the blonde girl started to scream in pain.

"What about her?" I asked. Vladimir shook his head.

"We will keep her, she can help Roy out," I nodded and got the fire wood.

* * *

**A/N: The website was updated and all of the others have there own page. Yayyyyy**

**REVIEW**


	5. Plans revealed

Anna's POV: Present.

I was laying in bed and I couldn't go to sleep. The bed was uncomfortable, itchy, stiff and well not my bed. I sat up and looked at my room mate Hannah. She was fast a sleep and every now and then she would twitch. I sighed and got out of bed. I grabbed my robe and opened the door. The castle was dark and scary looking. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Nessie's door. She didn't answer at first but then she opened it. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing pooh bar pajamas and I was wearing tigger. Haha how weird.

"Hey whats up?" I bit my lip and walked in. Her room was all red and gold.

"I need to tell you something," I said and sat on the bed. And I started explain the situation with Alec and me and my weirdo questions when he didn't raise his hand and his sister telling me to stay away. I sighed and she was sitting next to me and bit her lip.

"Wow," Was all she said. I laid down on the bed and sighed.

"Tell me about it. And I thought your parents love was hard," I said. She laughed.

"Anna did it ever occur to you that maybe Alec didn't raise his hand because he didn't expect someone to raise there hand, or he didn't want to see you in pain?" I said up and got dizzy when all the blood rushed to the rest of my body.

"No,"

"And that maybe Jane is just a butt?" She asked. I laughed and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, for putting up with my drama," I said she laughed.

"Thanks, for putting up with mine," I rolled my eyes. There was a knock on the door and a girl with brown hair came it. " Hello Corin," Nessie said.

"Anna, Santiago wants to see you," I froze and forced a smile on my face. It was too soon for me. I thought it would happen later. Like a lot later.

"Okay," I walked towards the door and turned around. "Nessie I have a good idea for our next birthday. Two words. Balloons and hair dye," I said and made a poping noise with my mouth. Nessie smiled and then looked at me sadly. I turned away and began to follow Corin. We walked down stairs and down a couple of halls. If I was going there by myself I would get lost. Hopefully she doesn't expect me to go back by myself.

We walked into Santiago's room, and all of a sudden I was excited. Corin opened the door and looked at me regrettably and let me through. Santiago was standing in the middle of the room. I smiled brightly and he smirked.

"Thanks Corin," He walked over and traced my face. "You are so damn interesting. You know that?" I closed my eyes and lit his voice fill my head. Then his lips crushed onto mine and I found my self kissing back. A voice in the back of my head reminded me of Alec but I ignored it. He walked back and threw me on the bed and began to kiss me some more.

* * *

Roy's POV:

Why did they even want her? She was just a human. Weak, scared, human. I couldn't see why she was so damn important. Stefan was tying the blonde girl up and I walked over to him.

"Why do you want _Anna_ so badly?" I asked disgustingly. He finished tying the girl up and looked at me.

"So we can turn her and make her help us kill the Volturi," He said as a mater of factually. I laughed.

"And how do you suggest we do that? I doubt she would agree willingly,"

"We will take her only family Jared and David, and threaten to turn them if she doesn't agree. And we will threaten to kill her precious Cullen's. She will agree. Then Bye bye Volturi,"

* * *

**A/n: Short i know. Next one will be really long.**

**What do you think about the romainans plan?**


	6. Help

**HELP ME!!!**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER I HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK!!!!**

**PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!**


	7. Where is she?

**JAREDS POV:**

Where was she? This wasn't like Anna. She wouldn't just up and leave without a note. That's what I kept telling her other family. The Cullen's. I don't know why but I didn't like them. They had a scary feel about them. But it was just a feeling. They were nice people. But at the moment they were aggravating beyond belief. They kept saying that she was in Italy with the rest of them. But that didn't make since. I mean of course she loves Italy, but like I said before, she would have told us.

Carlisle walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. His skin was so cold it was like he just stepped out of the freezer after an hour.

"She will be okay," he said calmly. If I didn't look at his face I would have believed him. But I did and his facial expression was a completely different story he looked worried and in his eyes was disgust. I rubbed my forehead and forced a smile. I was getting very irradiated.

"She's fine, Jared," Esme said and set down chocolate chip cookies on the counter. "Where actually going to go see her on Thursday," She said in a motherly voice that made me think of my mom. "We will have her call you," I sighed and nodded.

"Can I go with you?" Esme sighed and patted my hand.

"What about school?" I forced a smile and stood up with my leather jacket.

"Your right. Thanks a lot guys," I said and was a little shocked at the sharp tone in my voice but ignored it and went to walk away but I felt cold hands on my shoulder.

"We know about what happened with your dad, your mom, and what happened to you," Esme said sadly I turned around and she looked truly upset. "We would never lit anything happen to you or Anna. I promise," She said and I believed her. I smiled and nodded.

"I know, thanks Esme," I said and walked out to my car. I sat there for a moment and punched my steering wheel. I sighed and started my car, and the sharpest lives by My Chemical Romance came on. I took out my phone and dialed Anna's number. Then her voice machine went off.

"_Hi, this is Anna! I can't come to the phone right now so you know what to do!" _The beep went of and I closed my eyes.

"Hi Anna. So I hear your in Italy. It's beautiful huh? Told you, you would go there soon. Anyways please call me back when you get this so I know your safe. Bye," I said and hung up. I sighed and started to drive home. I started to drum my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. My phone started to go off and I bent down to pick it up. I looked at my phone. It was David. I sighed and looked back at the road and saw a dark figure standing there.

"Shit," I swore and started to swerve out of the way. My car hit something and started to turn upside down. I couldn't see anything it all went by so fast and in a blink of an I my head was laying on the ceiling and blood started to go down my face. I opened my eyes and saw the dark figure. He had black hair and was pale.

"Hello Jared," He said. His voice was musical like the Cullen's but it didn't sound as nice. He opened the door easily and got me out.

"Who......are.....you?" I whispered as he put me on the ground. He smiled.

"I'm Roy. I'm the one who raped your persious sister," What? Anna was never raped! I closed my eyes. That's why she was so short tempered and that explains the hickeys all over her. "Oh she didn't tell you? Well I'm sure you will talk about it now," He said and chuckled. He leaned forward like he was going to whisper something but instead of words I felt a sharp pain got threw my neck and then saw his red eyes. I started to scream in pain, and tears started to go down my face. I dug my nails into my hands. It was the worse pain I ever felt. I wanted to die. He looked at me smuggley and then picked me up and then all I saw was a blur.

* * *

**A/N: Yess im finally out of my writters block. =] well I have good news for all of my fans. I have started to go original and write my own story and post it on fanfiction's sister site fiction Press. No story up though just sighned up today but If any of you want to read it just lit me know and I will send you the summary and the address. =] **

**QUESTIONS:**

**What do you think of Roy turning Jared? **

**What do you think of Jared?**

**What do you think of me starting my own story? (haha running out of questions)**

**Thanks for everyone who helped me with my jam. =] Love yas**


	8. The Hospital

_**1 Week Later: Annas pov**_

I hated him. And by him I meant Alec. No I didn't hate him but he just made me so upset. Who is he to decided that we can't be together? Ugh it just aggravated the hell out of me. I was sitting in the room where I first met the others. Jordan and Hannah were getting bigger. Jordan was so big that if she moved she would hurt herself. Carlisle and Esme were both going to be here tomorrow, and Jordan and Hannah couldn't wati. I bit my lip and looked between Felix and Jake. We were playing a card game I got from a harry potter fanfic. Called Squawking. It was fun. Jake took out the pieces (which were random things around the castle that were the same color).Then Nessie took out a kitchen timer and set the time for 30 seconds, and I put the deck of cards faced up. It was the 10 of diamonds.

"I bet two blue pieces that Jake will lose," I said smiling and put my game pieces in the middle. Jake laughed.

"Well I bet two that I will win," Jake said smiling.

"I beat one that Felix will lose," Nessie said and threw her pink ones in.

"Well I bet two that I will win," Felix said and threw his red ones in. Felix and I were first. He put down a card. It was a Jack. And then the shouting began.

"I should win because Jacks comes before 10," He shouted.

"Well I should win because yours in the wrong color," I said back.

"But I had a human for lunch,"

"But I'm sick," I said right back. Which made Carlisle ask 'what was the matter,'

"But you owe me," He said over Carlisle's voice. Right now winning was important.

"But I'm sexier," I said Quickly.

"RING," The kitchen timer went off. I smiled and took Felix's game pieces. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. I was essentially in a good mood. It was weird. I guess it's because nothing life threatening has happened lately... Well except for Santiago but it wasn't that bad.

"I win," I said and did a victory dance while in my seat. Now it was Jake's and Nessie's turn. I flipped the card up and it was the King of hearts.

"I should win because you're in love with me," She said loudly, and it was quiet terrifying and it was even more terrifying when Jake started to yell.

"I should win because I have larger feet,"

"I should win because girl's are better," She said. I couldn't stop laughing it was a funny sight.

"I should win because I had sprouts for dinner," He said. I gave him a disgusted look. Gross.

"I should win because Sprouts suck,"

"I should win because I have better grades then you!"

"RING," Nessie won. I laughed and me and Nessie high five each other.

"Can we play?" I looked up and saw both Mary and Alec. I smiled only at Mary.

"Sure, you can take my place and play against anyone you want," I sat and scooted over. She looked at Felix and smiled.

"Felix?" He chuckled and shrugged.

"Okay. Let the games begin," Mary and Felix were playing against each other and it was getting bad, like really bad. Any happy Felling the two felt vanished.

"I should win because you are in love with me," Mary said.

"But I should win because you loved me first," Felix said angrily. Everyone looked at each other shocked. That was new. Mary didn't phase but laughed.

"I should win because you liked me last," She said.

"But I love vampire movies," Felix said changing the subject.

"But I can't get pregnant," Mary yelled.

"RING!" The kitchen timer went off and everyone sat there shocked. Mary and Felix were both standing and were looking at each other with a lot of love in each others eyes but their body language and the yelling would suggest other wise. Then Mary's breathing started to slow and her hand went to her head and she closed her eyes. Felix was right by her side in a split second in time to catch her as soon as she fell back.

"Mary?" He asked and started to shake her. She didn't wake up. "Get Aro,"

* * *

They all brought her to the hospital in America. Thank god it was night time. We all sat outside the hospital waiting for the doctor to get done. Felix wouldn't stop, he kept pacing back and forth. Cassey was talking to him trying to calm him down and Caleb was helping. I was shocked Cassey and Caleb weren't fighting yet. Claire walked over to me and smiled.

"Want to go to the cafe with me?"I nodded and smiled.

"Sure," We both walked to the elevator and when I was sure Felix couldn't hear me I started to talk to Claire.

"So what's there story?" Claire looked at me and smiled, and for the first time I noticed that she had gray eyes. How cool.

"I only know the cliff notes version. Mary was Felix's first girl that he was going to get pregnant, and somewhere along the way they fell in love. But after 2 years of trying Aro let her go to the doctors to see what was up. Apparently before Mary got here she got shot and that's why she can't get pregnant," We grabbed some bagels and a tray to put the food on and grabbed a Pepsi and sat down at a table. "So now she looks after us, and believe me she does a pretty good job of it," She said smiling she rubbed her hands together to get the salt from her chips off her hands and took a sip of her Pepsi. " But they didn't want Felix to get distracted and not try so they forbid them to be together," She sad sadly. I looked down and took a bite from my sandwich and frowned. Hmm it's kind of like me and Alec. Sort of.

"So why did you decide to do this?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Because....I'm dying," She said slowly and so quiet I almost couldn't hear her. I blinked.

"What?" She forced herself to look up at me.

"I have this blood condition that my dad had and so did his dad. I only have one year to live. And I wanted to have kids before that happened," She said with tears in her eyes. I sat next to her and patted her back. She sniffed and whipped her eyes. "I'm okay. I'm going to bring this up for everyone else," She said grabbing a tray of food. "You coming?"

"Nah I think I'm going to get something else I will bring the rest when I'm done," She nodded and left. Wow, and I though I had problems. That was nothing compared to mine. I walked into the line but something caught my eyes. I looked out the window. Nothing. I could have sworn I saw Jared. I blinked. No, it's probably the fact that I have been up for more than 24 hours. I turned around to get back in line when I ran into someone hard and cold. I looked up and gasped. It was Jared. But he had purple eyes and I could see a faint line where his contacts were at. I backed up and felt tears go down my face.

"no," I whispered and ran towards the elevator.

"Anna," He said from behind me. I looked behind me and saw him walking slowly towards me. I started to press the crap out of the elevator button when it finally opened. _Anna you are over reacting he is still your brother. _A voice told me. I shook my head. _He looked scary and was looking at me hungerly. _I bent and unbent my legs waiting impatiently for the elevator doors to open. When it finally did I walked/ran out. But I felt cold hands on my back as it pulled me back and I felt my back hit something hard. I started to struggled and began to claw at the guys arms. I saw my brother walk towards me telling me to calm down. I looked at him and felt betrayed. Then I felt something poke my neck and he became really blurry as my eye lids felt heavier and then my muscles began to relax. I tried to fight it but what ever they did overpowered me and my eyes closed.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I think this is my longest chapter ever!!! Holey crap three pages. =D Well what do you think?**

**Do you like the game they played? Haha me and my friend are going to play it after the movies were going to see Valentines day. =D**

**Site was updated with poll questions only. Well off to write the next ch. **


	9. Go! I will cover for you!

I was dark. Very dark. The only light was at the end of the tunnel. But I was no where near the tunnel, I was sitting on the hard, cold ground while my arms where handcuffed to the walls. _What did they do to me? _I started to hear something and my head shot up and I saw Vladimir and Stefan walk in and Roy and Jared were following close behind him. I looked at Jared for the first time. He was beautiful like most vampires but he looked like a boy version of Rosalie and Heidi, beauty wise. His dark hair was more noticeable with his pale skin, and his eyes were the most painful thing about him.

Vladimir walked closer and I saw Jared tense up. Vladimir crouched down and took out the towel in my mouth.

"I'm so sorry that we had to do this to you, but you wouldn't have come if we just asked now would you?" I couldn't bring myself to look away. His eyes drew you in somehow. He leaned in a little closer. "Now we are going to give you a choice. You can join us willingly,"

"And if I don't?" I whispered. Vladimir sighed.

"Then we will kill Renesmee, Jake, and Alec," Vladimir said. My head shot up. How did he know. "Now Candice release her," I looked at him curiously.

"But sir? I thought we were going to keep her," I looked up and saw a beautiful model with blonde curly hair standing in the door way. Vladimir looked at me.

"She knows what will happen. We will give her a month to decide. If she agrees she will meet us in New Baltimore, Michigan were it all happened," Candice took a step closer and slowly clenched her fist and then as soon as it closed the handcuffs broke and I was free. My muscles screamed in protest when my arms flopped down from being up for so long. I stood up slowly and rubbed my arms.

"Jared, will come with you to help you decide," Stefan said. Candice walked over to me and shoved me down the tunnel, I didn't look at Jared but I knew he was behind me. "See you soon Anna," Stefan said smiling as Jared and I walked out of the door. Jared picked me up and ran towards the hospital. We were there in like 39 seconds flat, and we were silent the whole time.

"How long was I gone?" I asked as we walked in. I had to break the silence, it was so hard to not talk to him. He shrugged.

"An hour maybe," I looked at him shocked. He laughed at my response.

"Don't worry I have the perfect lie. Brace your self," He added. We opened the door and it was a sight to see, Claire, Hannah, Jake, Nessie, Edward, Casey, Caleb, Alec, and Jane were all in the hallway talking really fast. Nessie's face lit up when she saw me. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Where were you," She asked. When she released me. Jake smiled and gave me a hug too.

"I'm sorry but that was my fault," Jared said Everyone looked at him curiously.

"And who are you?" Caleb asked.

"I'm Anna's brother and you must be Caleb," Jared said nodding towards him. Caleb smiled that heart stopping smile he has.

"My reputation presides me," Casey rolled her eyes.

"Please, the only reputation you have is that you are an-" Casey began but Claire stopped her.

"Cas I don't think now is the best time," Casey sighed and glared at Caleb and walked towards the elevator saying something about going to go see Mary. Caleb chuckled.

"She so wants me,"

"You are pushing your luck," Claire said smiling and punched him in the arm and followed Casey. I looked at Nessie.

"How's Mary?" She looked down at her hands.

"She's dieing," She said slowly.

* * *

It felt like my world stopped. Mary? No she couldn't die. She's the strongest out of everyone here. I walked towards the elevator and walked towards her room. Felix was sitting at her bed side and I grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"Anna... not right now," He said quietly. I looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Do you love her Felix?" He looked at me shocked.

"Yes. Yes I do," I sighed and looked at my feet then back at him.

"Then change her," I whispered. He looked at me shocked. "Take her out of her bed and go into the woods or something and change her. What are the cops going to do arrest you?" He looked like he was going to say something but I put my hand up. "I'll cover for you," I said and smiled. He smiled back and ran back to Mary and kissed her on the forehead and began to rub her forehead and then in the blink of an eye they were gone. I smiled and turned around where there was a doctor looking shocked.

"Where did she go," I smiled sweetly and looked at her in the eyes.

"You didn't see anything. Mary is still here resting and you are going to go on your dinner break now," She smiled.

"I think I'm going to go on my dinner break now. Thanks for helping," She said and left. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Wow looks like it is true," Jared said.

"Yep," He sat next to me.

"I have a somewhat cool power to I guess," He said looking at his hands.

"What is it?" He shrugged.

"I don't even know how I got this but I can stop someone's heart if I wanted to," He said slowly and looked at me. I kept my facial expression none changing and nodded.

"Maybe you got it because you were such a heart stopper," I said and smiled faintly at my own lame joke. He chuckled.

"That my dear friend was lame," I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up,"

"Make me," He said channeling me, I stuck my tongue at him and laid my head on his shoulder. I missed him. He was the only family I have left and I'm not going to lose him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay what do you think? Nothing new....yet.. Bahahahaha. **

**What do you think Anna will decide?**

**Who do you think she will tell?**

**Do you think Anna and Alec will live happily ever after?**


	10. Your Going To Be No Fun Are You

**Yess finally my action part of my brain is working get ready for the few happy chapters left for you Anna and Alec fans. Well maybe. Idk. I don't have any plans for this I just go as it comes to me. Loll. So we will see. I just wanted to scare you. Did it work?** **MWHAHAHAHA** =D

**The_Crazy_Sane_person: I think you will be very happy with this ch. Alec grew some balls. loll**

We were very worried about Mary and Felix. No one has seen either of them in five days. Jordan was humongous Carlisle and Esme were here and were helping tremendously. Carlisle said it wouldn't be long before she has him. Him. She was sure it was a boy. Jordan was laying on the couch watching Mamma Mia. I sat next to her and smiled.

"So what are you going to name him? Are you sure it's even a boy?" I asked smiling. She smiled back a warm smile, which was the only warm thing on her. She was so cold, but was sweating. She nodded and grabbed the Styrofoam cup and began to drink it and slowly she got color back in her.

"I'm sure. He just seems like a boy to me. I don't have a clue what to name him. Me and Demetri were talking about it earlier," She said and rolled her eyes. I laughed. "He likes Arthur, that was his dads name but I mean Arthur? But..I don't know I really love the name Sam, but he thinks Sam is a girl name," She said and started to pat her stomach.

"Well what about these names? Landon, Chase, Dean, Aiden, Adrian, or Henry?" She smiled.

"I like the name Henry," She said.

"Me too," I whispered. The doors opened and I turned around and Saw a beautiful pale girl with brown curly hair with her arm around Felix smiling.

"Mary!" Jordan said. Mary smiled and walked towards Jordan. "I knew you wouldn't break your promise,"

"Of course I wouldn't Jordan I told you I would be there when the baby was born," Then her eyes went wide and her face grew purple.

"Jordan? Carlisle we need help," I said as Mary jumped into action. She picked Jordan up and put her in the room next door, and set her on the bed. Carlisle and Esme rushed over and began to help. There were cold arms on me as the brought me out of the room.

"Anna you need to stay out here," Casey said and made me sit down.

"She's heaving her baby isn't she?" I whispered. Casey looked at me sadly and nodded.

"Yeah she is,"

* * *

We waited for thirty minutes. Which felt like a life time to all of us. Mary walked through the door with blood all over her and she looked upset. Felix rushed over to her and gave her a hug. Casey stood up at the same time Caleb did.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"Is she alright?" Casey whispered. I found myself standing up and walking forward.

"Henry is okay," Mary said mono-toned liked.

"Mary, how is Jordan?" Mary looked down and Felix put a hand on her shoulder.

"She didn't make it," Mary whispered. I was shocked and I felt tears go down my face. Jordan? She was so nice and always knew what to do. Casey burst out crying and didn't object when Caleb put his arm around her. I turned around and ran out the door. I didn't know why but I felt like running. Like I had to run away from it all. Henry killed her! Henry killed his mom. He was a murderer. A monster. I turned the corner as someone grabbed my arms and forced me onto the wall.

"Hello Beautiful," I looked up and saw Santiago. He smiled and began to stroke my hair back. "You know you are so damn interesting," I looked away and he dropped his hand and sighed.

"Not right now Santiago. I'm not in the mood," I said and felt tears go down my face.

"Oh she died huh? Well don't worry I can make it all better," He said and leaned in to kiss me. I looked at him disgustingly and slapped him across the face.

"Sicko," I said and walked away and kept walking faster and faster, knowing very well what I did was stupid. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I fell to the floor and felt a hard body on me. They spun me around so fast I didn't know what was happening. Santiago was right on top of me.

"Your not going to be any fun are you?" I stopped fighting and froze. He said what Roy said to me before he rapped me. NO! Not again. I balled my hands into a fist and went to punch him but he was ready for me this time and grabbed my fist and pulled my hand back lightly but fast enough that my whole upper body flung towards him. He caught me and smirked. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and then in a blink of an eye he was thrown towards a wall. I looked up and saw Alec crouched in front of me with a hand out. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded to shocked to say anything. He put one hand on my face and smirked.

"You shouldn't have done that Alec," Santiago said and walked out of the hole in the wall. Alec dropped his hand and looked at Santiago. Santiago ran towards Alec, who stepped back at the last second grabbed Santiago by the shoulder and flipped him upside down and Santiago hit the ground. It happened so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. Santiago laughed and grabbed Alec by the shoulders and threw him in the air, than Santiago ran up the wall and grabbed Alec before he hit the ceiling and threw him right towards me and Alec barley missed me and hit the wall behind me.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at the both of them as they were about to attack again. They ignored me and were about to attack again when I jumped in the middle. "Stop!" They stood there for a minute and Santiago walked backwards with a smirk on his face.

"Okay. I'll see you later," He said and winked at me. Then walked away. I turned around.

"Are you okay?" I asked he didn't answer me but watched Santiago walk away. He looked at me and then his lips crushed onto mine.


	11. I look like a scary Monster

**Okay so this is probably there cutest chapter ever. =D there so cute. Haha when Alec stops trying to act tough. **

Once we were in his room he closed the door and pushed me onto the wall and was kissing me hard. I grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head as he did the same. He lead me towards the bed. It felt a lot different then the way it felt with Santiago with him it was great I guess, but there was no love, it felt very much forced. But with Alec it didn't. Laying on the bed we kept kissing. And if felt good. I mean after having to some-what fight our feelings, for so long.

He stopped for a second and studied me. I was breathing hard and he would to I guess. The look in his eyes were almost hunger, but we went at it again so fast I couldn't tell. His hands went to my back and slowly moved me so I was laying down and then he started to kiss me harder.

* * *

**Next Day: =D.** Decided to keep my T rating. Lollz. I fail.

I woke up as the light came shown threw the window and nearly blinded me but I didn't care I rolled over and smiled. Alec was laying next to me, and the way he looked at me....well I felt like I was on top of the world. They way the sun hit him was beautiful, the sun kind of gave him color.

"Good morning beautiful," He said and kissed me on the lips softly. I rolled my eyes.

"I beat you say that to all the girls," I said and rolled over. He chuckled and began to tickle me. I screamed and almost fell off the bed but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Just the ones I like," He said and moved a stray hair out of my face. I blushed, and then he kissed me again. He sighed and rested his forehead on mine. I swear if I died right now I think I would die happy. "We should be getting ready they might want to know where your at," I closed my eyes and sighed to.

"If we have to," I said and turned away and grabbed my clothes which were all over the place. My clothes were easy Gray sweatpants and a long blue sleeved shirt with a gray scarf. I put them on and went into the bathroom. Alec was pretty careful I barley had any bruises on me at least none that was noticeable. My scarf covered the ones on my neck. I grabbed the brush and began to run it threw my hair. Alec stood in the door way and smiled.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious. He shook his head. "Tell me or else," I said and pointed my hair brush at him.

"Or what your going to hit me with a hair brush?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at my sorry excuse for a weapon and frowned.

"Yes. Yes I will," He smiled.

"Nothing," I frowned and brought my hair brush up and was about to hit him when he took it out of my hand, I frowned and punched him in the arm.

"Jerk. You took away my only weapon,"

* * *

No one noticed we were gone. As soon as we walked into the hall were I first meet Aro reality went threw me. Jordan was dead. They started the funeral after Alec, Jane, Nessie, Jake and I got in. Jordan looked pretty in one of Casey's black dresses. Her hair was nice and curly and they got most of the blood off. A baby started to cry and I looked at Demetri who had Henry in his arms. Mary rolled her eyes and mumbled something about guys not knowing anything about baby's and took Henry away and began to bounce. I felt tears go down my face faster than the last. Jordan was so nice she was the first one who became my friend out of the group. Why did this always have to happen to the ones we love?

* * *

Besides the funeral today was probably one of the best days I had in months. Nessie and I were having a girls day. We both laughed as we put on green facial masks and painted our nails. I told her everything....well not everything. I told her about how me and Alec are finally 'together', and she was surprisingly happy and supportive.

"I am so happy for you," She said smiling and blew on her nails. Her nail polish was purple while mine were black, my favorite nail polish color.

"Oh My God! Can you believe that Locke isn't really Locke it's the man in the black suite?" I asked when I remembered that we forgot to talk about Lost. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh I know. Weird huh? Stupid smoke monster," She said and laughed at how silly that sounded.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

"Visiting his dad and all of his friends,"

"Why aren't you with him?" She shrugged.

"Wanted to stay with you. Hey I will be right back I think this is starting to dry," I nodded as she went up stairs. I sighed and grabbed the seventeen magazine that was on the coffee table and began to flip threw it. The door opened and I jumped when I saw Alec smiling, trying so hard not to laugh. I felt so embarrassed.

"Alec? What are you doing here. There is a huge disaster, Alec. I mean really you weren't suppose to be here for hours ago. Come on!" I said and put the magazine over my face. Then he took the magazine away and was too busy laughing. "No! Please you can't see me like this," I said and started to pull away when he grabbed my arms.

"Why not?" He asked and let me go. My hands instantly shot up to my face and I started to run towards the door.

"Because I look like a big scary monster from a horror film," I said laughing and tried going faster when I reached the stairs but he caught up to me and grabbed my waist and began to pull me away.

"where are you going?" he asked and picked up.

"Really come on," I said. "Okay, I have to go upstairs and take this stuff off before it dries," I said and turned around to face him when he let go of me.

"What no you don't. What is that?" I looked at him and whipped some off my checks.

"What is it? Oh you want to play like that huh?" I asked and whipped it on him. He leaned back and grabbed my arms, playfully, not hard so I could move around easily.

"Oh your going to get it,"

"Now you can look horrible too," I said laughing. I froze when I started to feel a lot of pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and was holding my breath. I felt myself fall to the ground and then all of a sudden I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw Alec and Jane arguing in the hallway, as Alec closed the door shut.


	12. I've been burned by love ALOT

**Casey's POV: **

I can't believe she was gone. She was so nice, and sensible. That only pissed me off more. I was in the library trying to read a book and failing miserably. I refused to cry. It was an annoying emotion that made me feel vulnerable, and was definitely an emotion I would love to live without. But at the moment it was next to impossible to fight. I bit my lip and sighed, and began to rub my forehead.

The door opened and I didn't look up, until someone sat next to me on the couch. It was Caleb. He didn't have that smug look that he usually had on, instead it was more of an apologetic expression. I sighed and looked back at my book.

"How are you doing?" He asked I cringed when I heard his musical voice. That damn musical voice. It was a stupid voice that hid everything that he was, and that made me feel like I was safe. It was all damn lie. I shrugged.

"Fine I guess," I said and took the ends of my long sleeved shirt and began to twist it.

"Cas, she was one of your good friends. It's okay to be upset," I looked at him.

"They were all my friends, Kelsey, Katelyn, Rebecca, Lily, Every single one of them and they all died. I should have learned. No one stays alive here," I whispered, and closed my eyes when I felt tears coming. No I refused to cry in front of him. I felt cold hands on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. "Can you go Caleb," He sighed.

"I don-"

"Caleb I don't care what you think. God for once and your life can you listen and just go?" I snapped at him. He looked hurt but got up and left. I sighed and pushed my book off of my lap and felt tears go down my face. God I hated them.

* * *

**_CASEY'S PAST: When she was a High School Senior. (18) _**

_I sighed and moved his blonde hair out of his face. We were in St. Mary's Hospital, because Carter was in a car accident, and he was in a coma. I took a sip of my coffee and held his hand. There was a knock on the door and I turned around to see a man with pale skin and purple eyes. He looked about 28 years old. He walked in and shoved his hands in his pockets with an upset look on his face. _

"_How is he?" He asked. His voice was very musical. I sighed and looked back at Carter. He had cuts on his face and stitches over his right eye. _

"_He's fine I guess. I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked my voice breaking every once in a while. He sat down next to me and looked at Carter for a minute. I don't know why but I felt like I could trust him._

"_I'm Carter's cousin Caleb, from Texas," He said sadly and looked at me and forced a smile on his lips. "You must be his girl friend Casey," I looked at him for a moment and nodded. _

"_Carter has never mentioned you before," He sighed and glanced at Carter._

"_Well we kind of weren't talking, and he's not one to brag. How long have you been here for?" I sighed and all of a sudden I felt really tired and I ran my hand threw my hair. _

"_Um two days I think," I couldn't remember what day it was. Hmm maybe it was a Saturday? Nah it had to be a Monday for sure. Or a Sunday. Shit._

"_Well you should go home. Get some rest," He said pulling me out of my thoughts. I shook my head. _

"_No I'm fine. Besides I have to be here when he wakes up," I said and began to rub circles on Carters arm. _

"_Well how about you go get something to eat and I will stay here with him," I looked into his purple eyes and turned to look at Carter. I was about to say no when my stomach betrayed me and started to rumble. _

"_Okay. Thanks Caleb," I said and left the room and made my way to the cafe. The line wasn't very long so I grabbed what I needed and sat down. I didn't feel like eating anything so I grabbed coffee, and even that didn't look appetizing._

"_Hey Cas how is he?" I looked up and saw a pretty blonde haired girl who looked upset. It was my best friend Alex. She sat down and grabbed my hand. _

"_He's getting there," She nodded. _

"_Well I'm going to go see him, don't worry he will be okay," She said and gave me a hug and left. I sighed and leaned back giving up on my coffee. _

"_Hey Casey," I looked up and saw Caleb. I sat up quickly looking at him with hope in my eyes. "He's awake," I practicality ran all the way upstairs and into his room. But I froze and it felt like my whole world shattered around me. Alex was right next to Carter who was very much awake but that's not what made me freeze. I froze because they were making out on his bed and his heart thing was going out of control. The doctors must have been watching his heart meter because they all rushed in, and Alex and Carter both jumped off of each other embarrassed. I didn't stick around to see if they saw me because I walked out of his room and walked as far as I could. I stopped in front of the elevator and slid down the wall, and started to cry. _

* * *

__

**a/n: I don't know why but I like drama. Haha. Sorry but I think I will only update on the weekends because of school and what not. So the chapters might be up a lot more cause I want to make up for not up dating enough. **

**You know the drill. REVIEW**


	13. What's the Catch?

**Hannah's POV: NOW**** 22**

I put my hand on my stomach and shuddered. In about another month that could be me. I could be the one laying on the bed that Dr. Carlisle has to try to save. I was I the room with Mary and Felix. Anna left, to upset to handle it, and Casey the strongest one of us all left the room with a blank face. Which shows how bad it was. The door opened and Carlisle and Esme both walked out. Carlisle looked so up set and his wife was trying to comfort him. His golden eyes rested on me for a moment, which made me feel 3 inches tall and then he looked at Mary.

"I'm so sorry I tired everything I could," I started to rub my stomach and started at a corner. "You have to understand I didn't save Bella my son Edward did," I nodded my head and forced myself to look at Carlisle.

"It's okay we know you tried your best, no one blames you," I whispered. He looked a little revealed when I said that. I sighed and felt my self shake. "Can we see her?" I whispered.

"Sure," He said. I got up and walked into the blue room that stunk really bad. And then I saw her by best friend, my soul sister, Jordan laying on the bed. Her blue eyes were looked on the wall and blood was all over her. I felt my self shake violently as I collapsed on the floor right next to her. I burst into tears and held her bloody hand in mine. I leaned forward and was very aware that I was shaking and closed her eyes with my hand that was bloody because of her hand.

"I promise that, that will not happen to you Hannah," I jumped and turned around to see Caleb standing right next to me looking at Jordan. I turned back and looked at Jordan.

"Don't make promise's you can't keep," I said and then smirked. "Did you know that Jordan had a plan all mapped out for her and her baby and mine as well?" I felt a sudden rush of coldness go threw me as Caleb sat next to me. "She said that as soon as they were born and we were turned that we would be each others kids god mothers. And that hers was going to be a boy and mine was going to be a girl, and that one day when they were old enough they would both fall in love and give us grandchildren," I said and laughed humorlessly at the end. The plan was so simple back then but no it was anything but. Caleb rested his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"It could still happen," Caleb said.

"You know you can be really sweet," I said out of no where. Before Caleb was all cocky and very confident, it was very rare that we got to see his sweet side. Caleb chuckled and his eyes lit up a little.

"Try telling that to Casey," I looked down at my hands. I felt bad for Caleb. He was in love with Casey but Casey, had her heart broken to many times to open it again, especially to a vampire.

"She likes you. Casey I mean. Jordan and I both knew it. You should go and see if she's okay," I whispered. Hmm it was kind of weird telling him to go after the girl I used to be jealous of all because I had a crush on him.

"What about you," I laughed a little and looked back at Jordan.

"I'll be fine," Then I heard him get up and leave me alone with Jordan.

* * *

_**Hannah's Past. 19**_

_I didn't know what to do. How did he know my name? He held out a hand and I took it after a moment. _

"_Hi," I said stupidly. My brain couldn't quiet catch up with time so that's the only thing I could muster up in a second. I didn't turn around to know that Frank had a smug look on his face enjoying this awkward exchange way to much. "Can I help you?" I asked as my brain started to work a little faster. God my social skills are really lacking today. _

"_Yeah could you tell me where the bathroom is," Oh wow what of course that's what he wanted. Stupid me for thinking otherwise, I mean really who would want a greasy homeless chick. I tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled, praying to god that there was nothing in my teeth. _

"_Yeah sure it's right next to the food line it's on the right. Can't miss it," I said pointing on which way to go. He stood there for a moment and nodded._

"_Thanks," I nodded and turned around and froze when I saw Frank shaking his head slowly. _

"_What?" I asked totally confused. I just showed the guy where he wanted to go, what was wrong with that? He rubbed his forehead and sighed._

"_You have to be the slowest person I have ever met," I looked at him wide eyed. "He wanted you to go with him,"_

"_Why would he want that?" I asked, not even trying to work it out in my head._

"_I don't know maybe you should go and find out," He said and began to eat his soup. I sighed and scratched my head. _

"_I don't know. If you haven't noticed I'm very shy. I mean what would I say?" He started to laugh. _

"_Who cares," I opened my mouth to say that I do but he held up a hand. "Hannah sometimes you have to do something totally different and out there to find that special someone. Don't give me that look I saw how disappointed you looked when he asked to go to the bathroom. And I know that he's probably not the one, but sometimes you need to have your heart broken a lot and act silly and out there to find the one. Believe me I know," He said and winked. I sighed and smiled. He had a wife that he met in high school, and they met the day he decided to get out of his shell and walked up to her and told her she was hott. I bit my lip and drummed my fingers on the table. _

"_Fine, I'll do it," I said and got up for the second time and walked towards the background. I looked around and couldn't find him. I turned around and jumped and my hand immediately went to my chest. _

"_Boo!" Caleb said and raised his eye brows. He smiled a charming smile. "I must say I'm a little shocked you followed me," I smiled. Come on Hannah be spontaneous, out there. _

"_I was," he chuckled. I raised my eye brows. I leaned forward and poked him in the shoulder. "So you obviously want something. What is it?" I asked attempting to flirt like Frank obviously wanted me to, but to be honest I didn't know if I was doing it right. He smiled and folded his arms. _

"_What would you say if I could get you out of here and into some real clothes and have three course meals everyday and a roof over your head?" I put my hands on my hips, and looked at him curiously. I wanted that so badly, but I want Frank to have a house too. _

"_I would ask whats the catch," He smiled._

"_You would have to get pregnant,"_

**a/n: Wow for the first time ever I don't know what to say! GASP!! the world is coming to an end. Grab your children and Hide. Loll You know the drill. REVIEW**


	14. 70s Soap Oprea XD lol

**Alec's POV: Now**

"What the hell was that Jane?" I hissed at her in the hallway. She frowned.

"I told you what I was going to do," She said her voice unemotional. Anna was right that was annoying.

"You really are a bitch, you know that?" I told her bitterly. Jane blinked and leaned forward jabbing a finger in my shoulder.

"I was protecting you," She said standing on her tippie toes to get in my face.

"How was that protecting me?"

"What do you think Aro would do if he found out? He would kill her," She said a matter of factly.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Never mind how I know. I'm trying to protect you so you don't end up like Marcus did when Didyme died," I felt my face get hard and I leaned in.

"I'm nothing like Marcus,"

"No your just another fool in love," Jane said and walked away.

* * *

Stefan's POV:

"I don't understand why we let her go," Candice hissed and paced back and forth. I didn't know either to be quiet honest.

"We let her go, because she wouldn't have an answer right away. Once she stays with them a little longer she will grow attached and wouldn't want to see any of them die or be the reason that they do, and it will force her to join us," Vladimir said and looked out the window. That made sense a little, but Candice wasn't convinced.

"But we threatened her precious Cullen's and Alec, who ever the hell that is. That should have been enough," I personally was getting sick of the new bees. They still had there humanity in them which meant that they want everything to be rushed and think there right. Stupid humans.

"Be patient Candice, she will be here soon enough," The doors opened and Roy and Jason came in with two people on there backs. They were hunting more people for Vladimir's army. The two humans were both male. One had short hair while the other had boyish hair. They were in there late twenties and early thirties. They set them down and went out again and brought a women with long brown hair in.

"Here you go sir," Jason said, and stood up straight. I liked him he could follow orders. Thanks to the army.

"Let the games and tormenting begin," Vladimir said smiling. I smirked. This is going to be fun.

* * *

_CLAIRE'S POV: Past. 20 years old._

_I was sitting on the hospital bed and started to twist the sheets with my hand. _

"_Sit up Claire. The doctor will be here any minute and don't look so upset. You'll be fine," My mom said next to me. I smiled at her faintly. Yeah she was right. I was fine. I had to be. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. He leaned up against the sink and sighed. _

"_We found out that she has a blood condition that is hereditary, and lethal do you know if anyone in your family has.." I wasn't listening anymore. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was dying? What! No there had to be a mistake._

"_No, no one that we know of has it," The doctor looked at her curiously._

"_Is there a chance that she might be adopted?" I looked up at my mom who didn't say anything. What? This was too much. I felt my breathing slow and my heart beat go faster._

"_When she was little yes," My mom whispered. The doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Obviously not liking the fact that he was the reason I knew. _

"_How long do I have left?" I whispered. He looked at the charts again and looked at me sadly._

"_Two years left," I closed my eyes. I only had two years left. I was going to die at 22? Wonderful. I wont have time to settle down and have a family. I wont be able to grow old and watch my grand kids grow up. I will be alone. I got up automaticly and walked out. I ignored the doctors and my mom calling my name and kept walking. I stopped when I saw a girl crying by the elevator door and for some reason something was telling me to sit down. It felt like I had to do it. I sat down next to the brunette and sighed. She looked up at me curiously still crying._

"_What do you want?" She asked coldly. I cringed but let it slide. _

"_It looked like you could use a friend," I said nicely. "My name is Claire,"_

"_Casey,"_

* * *

**A/N: Yes to Noel Ardnek that was very 70s soap oprea I know lolll but it wasn't that bad.**

**ATTENTION READERS!!!! **

**I need your help. There will be three new characters coming into the story and I need help with there names.**

**Both are girls. One is from Australia and the other is from Paris. And the other is from Texas. So help me. PLEASE**


	15. I wasn't ready for this

**Anna's POV**

I was in my bedroom thinking. Which is something I hated to do ever since I was raped. I winced at the memory but pushed it aside. There is no time to think about that. I had to think of more important things like what my choice will be. Either way I'm going to be left broken and alone. And either way I would lose Alec. I tried to hold back the tears at the thought. It was funny how we went from completely hating each other to loving each other.

I sighed and looked out the window. They said they were going to kill Nessie and everyone I love one by one, if I refuse. But if I agree I would help them kill the Volturi.

Refuse and kill everyone I love or agree and kill the Volturi plus Alec?

A or B?

I have to choose between one or the other.

Ughhhh why does life have to be so Damn difficult?

There was a knock on the door and Jared came in. He sat on my bed and looked at me. I still wasn't use to the red eyes but I accepted that he was still Jared. My annoying, but protective big brother.

"So have you chosen yet?" He asked quietly. I let out a dramatic sigh and laid down.

"No," I said angrily.

"Well you better hurry up sis cause time is defiantly not on your side," he said sadly. I looked at the ceiling and found a lot of shapes on the ceiling. A star, dinosaur, bird, etc. I saw everything but an answer. Annoying ceiling.

"I know," I said then I felt a hand on my stomach and my whole body shot up instantly, and I burst out laughing. Stupid tickle spot. He laughed at me.

"What's this?" He asked and grabbed a little of my belly fat, which is my gut. I laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Jerk don't touch my stomach," He laughed.

"You call that a stomach it looks more like you swallowed an Elephant," I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Don't make fun of me cause I eat..."

"Like a cow," He said over me. There was another knock on the door and Nessie came in with a tray of food. She smiled.

"You weren't at breakfast today," She said and sat down a tray of food that consisted of bacon, eggs, and toast. I took one look at it and got up quickly to the bathroom, and puked. Ah god that smelled disgusting. I froze. Throwing up because of the smell of food, my stomach looking slightley bigger than normal. Oh. My. God.

"Anna are you okay?" Jared asked. I felt someone grab my hair as I puked. When I was done I whipped my mouth and sat in front of the wall, trying not to cry.

Now there might be another life in danger. I only had a month left until I had to make a decision.

To kill My baby or keep her alive.

I burst into tears and my hand immediately went to my stomach that may or may not have a baby in there.

"Could you leave us alone for a second?" Nessie asked. Jared nodded reluctantly and left. She turned to me with wide eyes.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked. I ran my hands through my hair.

"I. Don't. Know." I said while crying. Nessie looked at me sadly and gave me a hug and began to rock me back and forth.

* * *

I was far from ready to be a mom. That was for damn sure. I walked back and forth impatiently. I had to check to make sure I wasn't just getting fat. Hopefully that was what it was. Jake was the only one in the room with me and he was sitting on the couch watching me pace back and forth. He started to bite his nails, in worry. I felt bad he tried so hard to stop that habit. The timer from his watch went off and I was holding the test shaking uncontrollably. I tried to look at it but I couldn't do it.

"Jake can you please look at it for me?" I asked and gave him the puppy dog look.

"Why can't you?" He asked looking just as nervous. I sighed.

"I just can't do it can you please do it?" I asked pleading. We looked at each other for a moment then he finally gave in.

"Fine I will do it," He said and took the test from me. He looked back up at me. "Your....."

* * *

**A/N: Duh, Duh, Duhhhhhhh. Mwhahahaha the first time I've updated in weeks and I give you a cliff hanger. Hahah I'm very evil aren't I?**

**Okay now the reason I have been absent is because.....**

**My grandpa's surprise 70****th**** birthday in which my uncle and cousin came over from Maryland and I haven't seen them in years....good times. **

**I wanted a break from this to update my other ones which I have =D**

**And I didn't know if I should finish this or not. Since I didn't know how the story was going to end. Now I do. =D aren't you glad?**


	16. YOur

**I wanted to get this up now but there will be alot more to this ch. ENJOY**

"Your....." He squinted his big brown eyes at the test. I bit my lip trying not to snap. "I can't tell," He said. My eyes went big and I grabbed it from him.

"What do you mean, you can't tell?" Then I got my answer it looked like a half a plus or minus sign. WTF. I chucked it at the wall. "Well how am I suppose to find out now?"

"Well, I would think it was pretty obvious," He said patting my slightly bigger belly. I slapped his hand out of the way and he started to laugh.

"No, don't say that. I could......just be getting fat," I said and he looked at me spectacle. I raised my eye brows. "Lord only knows how many times you all made fun of me for eating like I had four stomachs. Who knows it could have caught up to me." I said reaching now. Jake sighed.

"Look Ann calm down it's not good for the baby," I could have slapped him, and he knew it to. He held up his hands.

"Don't say that," I said with a lot of force. He didn't say anything and I ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Hormones. Check," He said making a check mark with his finger and smirked. I grabbed a magazine and rolled it up and began to beat him with it. He thought it was funny since it didn't phase him. Jerk!

He grabbed the magazine from me and pointed at me.

"Look if your sooo sure your not we could check with Carlisle, just to make sure," I winced. "He would me more than happy to do it you know," Ugh I hated it when he was right.

* * *

Carlisle told me to pee in a cup and we were waiting for a couple of minutes. It was agony worse then when I first came here. He came back in after a couple of minutes. I grabbed both Nessie's hand and Jared's, while Nessie held Jake's. We were all holding our breaths. Alec and Santiago were both standing behind him. One because Santiago was mine. Gag. And Aro heard and sent Alec here.

"Your pregnant," He said and I felt my heart sink, and I burst into tears. I leaned into Jared's shoulder who knew the biggest reason I was crying. A month wouldn't be long enough. I would still be pregnant. I would kill my baby no matter what!

He started to hum a soothing song and traced circles on my back. After a couple of minutes he picked me up and walked me into my room. We were alone.

"J-J-Jared," I said through sniffs.

"I know," He said and gave me a tish-you. I took it and blew my nose and threw it into a trash can completely missing. Epic fail. He brushed my hair away. " I know,"

"W-W-What will happen?" I asked trying to calm myself down. He looked at me sadly.

"I'm not sure hun," I closed my eyes not allowing any more tears to form He brought me closer and kissed my forehead. "I am so sorry,"


	17. Leaving

There was a knock on the door and Jared answered it.

"Hi Jared, uh Santiago wants to see Anna now," I looked up and saw Corin looking at my brother like Jake did with Nessie and Vise Versa. I winced. Another person my decision will affect.

"I don't think now's the best time," He whispered and looked at her the same way.

"No it's fine," I said and sat up and whipped my eyes.

"You sure?" Jared asked. I nodded and walked towards his room, alone. Corin stayed with Jared. I knocked on the door and opened it. He was expecting me right so it wouldn't be rude. I gasped and started to walk backwards. He turned to face me blood trailing down his lips and tossed a girl with brown hair on the bed.

"What's the matter Anna you look scared," He said in a seductive voice that wasn't very reductive. He ran over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist, and leaned into kiss me. I jumped back.

"I'm not going to kiss you with blood on your face or period," I said shocked. He sighed.

"Well your going to have to get use to the taste of blood. And why not?" He asked tauntingly.

"Because you got me...pregnant," I said chocking out the words. Even though it probably wasn't him it could be Alec's baby too. He looked indifferent.

"So? I have grown rather fond of you," He said and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. I wiggled out of his hands and pointed a finger at him.

"NO." I said angrily trying to sound strong and turned away. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into a wall. I winced in pain, and he began to kiss me. I almost threw up when I tasted the blood. Gross. But I started to kiss him back to distract him. My fingers started to feel for something on the dresser next to me. I felt something cold and metal. A lamp? I didn't care. I picked it up and threw it at his head. He let go of me shocked, and I took that moment and ran out the door. And kept running. I took different twists and turns and ran into different rooms. Then Somewhere along the way I was outside. And it was night out. Wonderful timing Anna.

I looked to my left and right. Something told me to got right. I did. I kept running and making random turns until I was coughing a lot.

"You okay?" I looked up and saw a black man with freckles on his face. I looked around and decided it was safe to sit down for a minute.

"Yeah," I said to keep the convo short. He had a fire going which I was grateful for. It was freezing out.

"How's Hannah?" He asked watching a fire. I looked at him wide eyed, how did he know her?

"You know Hannah Taylor?" He nodded and still didn't look at me.

"Yep I was there when she was offered to do this _thing_ and there when she agreed and was on the plan with her," He said and looked at me. "I'm her father Frank. Not her real one obviously," He said with a smile on his face. Hannah was right he did have a warm smile. I smiled back.

"She's good she's getting big. You should see her," He shook his head.

"The tall guy Caleb said that if I saw her and Aro found out I knew they would kill me the second they saw me. I wouldn't even get to see her. But he let me come to say good bye. He's a nice guy he even gave me a home and money," I nodded in agreement when it hit me.

"Is this where you come?" I asked. He nodded and looked at me curiously. I smiled and got up. "Nice to met you Frank," I said and started to run again. I slowed to a stop a few minutes later in front of a lake and sat down. I was outside of Volterra, and I was wondering why the haven't come looking for me yet. Ah well who cares.

I heard movement to my left and my head whipped around and I started at a clearing seeing a black figure. I squinted and saw Stefan. I gasped and backed up slowly and turned around only to hit something hard. I looked up and saw Alec. He looked different.

"I'm so sorry," He said and gave me a hug. I burst into tears and he just held me. I didn't want to leave.

"It's okay, it was going to happen anyways," I said with a slight laugh. He whipped away my tears and I sighed. "Do I have to go back?" I asked and shifted my weight.

"No, not yet anyways. They aren't looking for you because they know you will come back because Carlisle is here and the only Vampire who could help you," He said. I nodded and sat down happy that Alec was here.

* * *

**AWWWWWW how sweet. And YAY Frank is still here. *does happy dance***

**REVIEW the button isn't there for decoration you know. =]**


	18. One Week

I woke up feeling disorientated and the I remember what happened and I sighed. I sat up and looked at Alec who was watching the lake. I smiled and ran behind him and jumped on his back.. or tried to he turned around quickly and grabbed me and I fell back on the floor.

"Ugh how did you know I was coming?" I asked laughing.

"Well, the warrior scream gave you away," He said smiling and moved my hair out of my face. We laid there for a couple of minutes looking at the sky.

"Hey Alec can I ask you something?" I asked and looked at him. He had his eyes closed.

"Hmm?" I bit my lip and turned to my side.

"How come the Volturi had to change you and your sister early?"

"Because we grew up during the witch trails and everyone was afraid of us," He said smiling. I smiled too. I couldn't imagine being afraid of him. "So they all called us witches and were going to burn us." He said looking at me.

"Well they were kind of stupid back then," I said smiling.

Unfortunately we had to go back. But that wasn't the worst part. He had to leave before me or else they would get suspicious. He told me how to get there from here and kissed me goodbye. I looked around and sighed. Why couldn't things in life be simple?

"Hello Anna your looking rather...different," A musical voice said from behind me. I turned around and almost screamed but he put a cold hand on my mouth and held my arm so I wouldn't run away. It was Stefan. He put a finger to his mouth telling me to shh. I nodded and wondered what he would do to me. "Follow me," He said and let me go. I stood there for a few minutes wondering if I should run in the opposite direction but I decided that he would probably catch up with me so I followed him. He lead me to an old castle that had a big hole in the roof. I walked in slowly making sure that there was a big enough space between us. He noticed and laughed.

"Scared?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you wanted me dead I would be," I said confidently and crossed my hands over my small but big belly.

"Yes you would," He said nodding and smirked.

"But I'm not," I said coping his eyebrow movement.

"Yet," He whispered from behind me, his mouth dangerously close to my neck. I jumped and whipped around. He laughed. "Calm down we wouldn't want you to go into labor yet, would we?" He asked looking at my belly. I scowled at him and walked backwards making space between us.

"What do you want Stefan?" I asked changing the subject.

"Just wanted to know if you have an answer yet," my jaw tightened.

"No,"

"Well you better hurry up, you only have a week left. Tick Tock, Tick Tock," He said smugly and disappeared. I screamed at the wall and punched it.

* * *

CASEY'S POV: Now

I was sitting in the Library reading a book called the notebook. I loved it. My mom told me that the love Noah and Allie had reminded her of her mom and dad. Whom I have never met so it made me feel closer to them. There was a knock on the door and Caleb came in with three other girls, one was around Anna's age while the other two were around my age.

"Casey this is Anastasia, Stevie Ray, and Alison," He said pointing to each girl. I nodded and smiled to them. They all left, leaving Caleb and I alone.

"There replacing Jordan that quick?" I asked starring at the wall.

"Yeah Cas I'm sorry. You should at least come to dinner tonight you haven't eaten in days," he said and held out an arm. I looked at it stubbornly but gave in and took it. He pulled me up and I let go of his hand and walked towards the door, and we walked out.

"Did you hear about Anna?" Caleb asked as we walked over to the dinning room which was down stairs.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. First the whole thing with Jordan now Anna? Too much," I said shaking my head. The step, at one moment seemed hard and solid, gave way beneath me, and my foot went

through, my ankle getting caught in the hole while the rest of my body tried to go in another direction. Caleb caught me at the last second and bent down to get my foot free while keeping a hand on my back. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks," I said and looked around the room.

***************

**A/N: oh noo a week left? That means like five or ten more ch.s until this is over. GASP a second story I'm almost done with. NO WAY???? It must be a sign of the Apocalypse. GASP. Hahaha anyways thanks to everyone who has stood bye me until the end. I appreciate it. **

**Want another story to read by me? It's a harry potter one but with out harry potter and has Vamps in there. Haha couldn't stay away from them for to long. Anyways this is the site URL : http:// . Com/ viewuser. Php? Showuid= 178044 NO SPACES!!!!!!!**

**Thanks again and remember to review or else. * Cocks the gun and raises my hand where a GIANT army runs behind me. I smirk* **


	19. The Baby Belongs to

**One In a Half Weeks Later**

I started to pace back and forth and began to bite my nails. Jared wasn't back yet and it has been over five hours. Five freaking hours! What could be taking so long? It was a yes or no answer. Yes they would prolong it until I had my baby or no. I laid in my bed for a few minutes looking at the dark ceiling like there would be an answer to my problem.

It was four in the freaking morning. I sat up and decided to make a visit to Edward's and Bella's room. I got out of bed and put a shirt on that Mary gave me. It was the darkest color she could find which was a blue. Why don't they make dark color shirts for pregnant women I mean really. There are some mom to be who loves dark colors.

I knocked on the door and Edward answered it.

"Hi," I said and smiled. He smiled back.

"Anna, aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" He asked and scratched his head.

"Yeah but I couldn't. Can I come in?" He nodded and lit me in.

"Have you tried drinking lately? It might help," He said. I shook my head.

"No I'm not hungry," Then BAM I felt pain in my side, I fell slightly, I clutched my side and winced. Edward helped me up.

"You okay?" He asked full of concern. I nodded.

"Yeah I think so," I sad and started to breath from my mouth. Edward gasped.

"What? Am I bleeding or something?" I asked starting to freak out. He shook his head.

"No I heard her thoughts," I looked up at him curiously. Her?

"Her? It's a girl," He nodded. "What did she say?" I asked and felt my heart warm up a bit. A girl?

"She said it's okay save dad not me. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" He asked. I looked at him trying to take away any emotion from my eyes and began to rub my stomach. I couldn't kill her. That's just wrong. I shook my head.

"No. I don't know what she's talking about. Maybe she can see into the future like Alice can," I said quickly. He looked at me doubtfully. I bit my lip and looked around. "Is there any one else in here?" I asked quietly. He shook his head. I sighed and closed my eyes. I needed to know the truth.

"Edward I need you to ask the baby who the dad is," I said not looking at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Just do it!" I said angrily.

"She says that her dad is....."

* * *

**CASSEY'S POV:**

I walked down the dark hallway to my room when I heard someone scream. I bolted back from where I came and followed the screaming. It was coming from Hannah's room. I opened the door. It was locked. I swore under my breath and kicked it. It didn't budge. I tried again. And again. Still nothing.

"Move!" Someone ordered me. I turned around and saw Caleb. I moved out of the way as Caleb pushed it open easily. I ran into her room and saw Hannah bleeding badly. No. Not again. I looked up and saw Frank. Hannah's dad in the corner shaking not knowing what to do. I thought it was nice of Anna to bring him here for a secret visit. Only a couple of people knew he was here. Anna, Claire, Hannah, Alec and Caleb, who helped us out with it.

"Go get doctor Carlisle," I told Caleb he shook his head.

"They went hunting besides it would take too much time, to get Edward," Caleb said and closed the door. Hannah started to sweet and look at something far away. I ripped her shirt open as she went into shock her body working furiously to get oxygen into her. Frank was next to me in a split second holding Hannah's hand.

"Shh, It's okay," He said softly. Her stomach started to rip and Hannah screamed again in pain and Frank and I both started to cry as the baby came out. But none the less I picked the demon child out of her stomach, holding back my desperate need to puke.

"Bite her," I said to Caleb as I started to pull the baby out slowly.

"What?" Caleb asked shocked. I winced as I heard a bone break.

" For goodness sakes Caleb bite her. It might save her life," And before I finished my sentence the boy found logic in my words and Grabbed Hannah genitally and brought her closer to his lips and then bit her. The baby started to cry and it was a girl. A baby girl like Jordan and her predicted. I brought her closer to me and held her neck and began to clean her off with a rag.

Then the baby looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Then it started to lean into my shoulder.

"No!" Caleb screamed and then the baby was gone. I looked up and saw Caleb holding the crying baby and looking at me shocked and sad. Then I realized why a few minutes later.

Pain began to overwhelm me and I felt like I was on fire. I fell to the ground and started to scream along with Hannah. I dug my fingers into the palm of my hands and tried to keep the screaming to a minimal. It couldn't save me as I was being slowly turned.

* * *

The door knocked and I practically ran over there. I opened it and smiled as Alec came in and kissed me softly on the lips. I felt my stomach do front flips like it always did.

"I have some exciting news," I said and sat down on the couch, before I made a fool of myself.

"What is it?" He asked sitting next to me.

"I found out who my baby belongs to," I said and paused for dramatic effect. I smiled.

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?" He asked making me laugh.

"Well it's a girl and it's this guy's I meet a few weeks ago at a bar. I know it was very irresponsible of me but I thought hey. He's cute, well that's what I thought after a few shots of tequila, and I already told him and we are going to get married in the Fall," I said looking at my feet cause if I looked at him I wouldn't have been able to say it with a straight face. But I had to glance up at him and I couldn't take it a smile cripped on my lips and I burst out laughing. He started to laugh to. "No obviously that's not true. I brought you over here to tell you that the baby is yours."

***************

**A/N: oh noo a week left? That means like five or ten more ch.s until this is over. GASP a second story I'm almost done with. NO WAY???? It must be a sign of the Apocalypse. GASP. Hahaha anyways thanks to everyone who has stood bye me until the end. I appreciate it. **

**Thanks again and remember to review or else..... That means you too miss. Im so awesonme. * Grabbs you by the arm as Felix and Demetri come closer and Jane makes you hurt badly. * =D**


	20. Letting go of my defenses

**All night staring at the ceiling **  
**counting for minutes I've been feeling this way **  
**So far away and so alone **

**But you know it's alright **  
**I came to my senses **  
**Letting go of my defenses **  
**There's no way I'm giving up this time **  
**Yeah, you know I'm right here **  
**I'm not losing you this time **

**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide **  
**I'm falling harder than a landslide **  
**I spend a week away from you last night **  
**And now I'm calling, calling out your name **  
**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in **  
**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life **

**There's no taking back what we've got **  
**Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long **  
**There's no breaking up this time **  
**And you know it's okay, I came to my senses **  
**Letting go of my defenses **  
**There's no way I'm giving up this time **

**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide **  
**I'm falling harder than a landslide **  
**I spend a week away from you last night **  
**And now I'm calling, calling out your name **  
**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in **  
**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life **

**I want it, I want it, I want it **  
**I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah **  
**I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah **

**And I'm all in, calling out your name **  
**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life **  
**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide **  
**I'm falling harder than a landslide **  
**I spend a week away from you last night **  
**And now I'm calling, calling out your name **  
**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in **  
**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life **  
**Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life **

**~ All in; Life house ( Casey and Caleb's, Alec and Anna's song. Don't it them match perfectly? Especially Casey and Caleb with all of Casey's hearbreaks and what not =))**

Jared came back a few hours after I told Alec that it was his. He wanted to name her Joslyn Anne, Anne after me and Joslyn after his mom. I liked it, and soon that's what I was calling her. Santiago doesn't know yet and I don't think Jane does either. We are still trying to figure out how to tell them. While I'm also trying to figure out how to tell him it doesn't matter because Of the Romanians. I have Jack Squat.

"Hello baby sister," I jumped and whipped around to see Jared smirking at me. I smacked him on the arm but instead of him staggering back I did. Jerk. He grabbed my arm quickly. "You okay? Didn't mean to scare you,"

"I'm fine. Whatever. It doesn't matter. What did they say about Joslyn?" I asked putting my hand on my big belly. He cocked his head.

"Joslyn?" He asked.

"Yeah that's what I have decided to name her. Anyways that's not the point does she get to live or not?" I asked furiously. He put his hands up and smirked.

"They will give you three more months, which is what Carlisle's said you needed to have Joslyn?" He said and I nodded and a smiled went on my face and I gave him a hug and a peck on the check.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said. He started to laugh.

"It's the least I can do for my niece." He said and froze.

"What is it?" He didn't listen but opened the door.

"A vampire I don't recognize," He said. "Stay here," then he was gone. What a new vamp? Who? Then he was back in a minute.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hannah had her baby. Don't worry she's okay and so is the baby thanks to Casey and Caleb, she was turned. But Casey was too on accident from Mary. Hannah's baby." I nodded.

"What about frank?" I asked.

"Edward who was there after took him home." He said and I sighed in relief.

"Thank god."

* * *

**Casey's POV**

I opened my eyes and everything was so much more sharper then they were before I sat up and looked around the room I knew wasn't mine. I got up and walked over to a mirror and almost screamed. But I clapped my hand over my mouth and the other girl I was looking at did the same.

She had pale perfect hands and red eyes. Her long brown wavy hair stopped under her bust line. Her red eyes were shocked and scared. Her pale perfect hands grabbed her over size white t-shirt that had blood on it.

I gasped. It was me.

"You okay?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw Caleb standing in the door way. I looked at him shocked as new emotions overwhelmed me. I nodded my head not wanting to speak but I needed my one important question answered:

"How's Hannah?" I asked and Jumped at my voice that sounded like wind chimes in the summer. Caleb smiled.

"Yeah she's okay," Then another important question poped up.

"How's here baby?" Again I jumped at the sound of my own voice. I don't think I would ever get use to it.

"Mary is fine," I took an unwanted breath in and I felt my mouth water.

"What is that?" I asked shocked that something would smell so good.

"Your breakfast," He said and handed me a cup and I took it and began to drink it until it was unfortunately gone. Then I smiled and gave it back to him. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded although I knew I wasn't, I was a vampire. The one thing I hated most and it was taking all my energy not to scream and cry. And then on top of that I had these weird feelings in my stomach that I wanted to go away.

Now.

"I just need to lay down," I said and walked passed him. Then our shoulders met and I was done for. I wanted to die now. I turned around and grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his body closer so almost our whole bodies were pressing against each other, and I began kissing him furiously. He was taken back at first but then started to kiss me too. The he moved his lips away from mine for just a second to breathe. I found that I was entirely breathless and pulled his lips back to mine before he had a chance to realize that.

***************

**A/N: I had to put those two togther before I ended this story. =D and the reason she felt stronger emotions then before is because since she is a vamp it magnafied all of her sences including her emiotions. =D**

**Okay so I was going to update eariler today but then my computer was being stupid and I had to walk away or esle I would have broke it into peices and then I got my first car!!!!!!!!! my parents surpised me with it today and I was.....well you know. I cried and what not. =D its a red 2001 Ford escape and is my baby no making fun of it k!**

**oh noo a week left? That means like five or ten more ch.s until this is over. GASP a second story I'm almost done with. NO WAY???? It must be a sign of the Apocalypse. GASP. Hahaha anyways thanks to everyone who has stood bye me until the end. I appreciate it. **

**Thanks again and remember to review or else..... That means you too miss. Im so awesonme. * Grabbs you by the arm as Felix and Demetri come closer and Jane makes you hurt badly. * =D**


	21. Telling Jane

**All night staring at the ceiling **  
**counting for minutes I've been feeling this way **  
**So far away and so alone **

**But you know it's alright **  
**I came to my senses **  
**Letting go of my defenses **  
**There's no way I'm giving up this time **  
**Yeah, you know I'm right here **  
**I'm not losing you this time **

**~ All in; Life house **

**Two Months Later.........**

I started to bite my lip and couldn't stop moving. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Anna calm down Jane will understand," He said as a matter-of-factly. I scoffed. "Besides it's not good for the baby," He said about to pat it. I grabbed his hand before it could touch me and glared at it.

"You do it and you will pull back a bloody stub," I said and he smirked. Then the door opened and Jane came in. I held my breath and my heart started to beat uncontrollably as she got closer.

"You wanted to talk to me," Jane said and glanced in my direction angrily. I looked at my shoes like it was something interesting. It was normal black and white air walkers that were beyond comfortable.

"We need to tell you something. You might want to sit down," Alec told Jane. My shoes had dirt on them from when the hole text message thing went down. I started to twirl my laces with my fingers.

"No I'm fine standing up," She said and shifted her weight.

"You want to tell her?" Alec asked and I looked at him mortified. "Okay I will. Well Anna's baby is mine too," He said rather fast.

"What?" She asked and Glared at me. I channeled Casey and Mary and how strong they were and looked at Jane.

"This baby is Mine and Alec's," Before she could respond the door opened and I was thrown against the wall with Santiago's hands around my neck I started to kick my legs. I screamed in shock. Santiago's eye's rolled in the back of his head and then Alec grabbed Santiago by the shoulder and whipped him into the wall across the room. I fell to the ground my legs hit the ground first then I fell forwards. Cold hands caught me though and I looked up shocked to see Jane helping me up. I took her hands and she pulled me up and pushed me behind the desk.

"Stay here," She ordered and disappeared. A second later I heard someone scream in pain and I winced. Then I heard cracking and then something hit the wall. I turned my head and saw Santiago being thrown into a wall. I screamed

"Shh Anna look at me," A voice said I turned my head and looked at Alec.

"Well I think that went well," Alec said and helped me up and gave me a hug. Then I felt a pain full kick in my right rib and I screamed in pain. "Anna are you okay?" He asked. I grabbed his shoulder and dug my nails into it as another painful blow came.

"I will get Carlisle." Jane said over my painful screams and I heard something break. I winced and dug my nails in the floor board trying to remember how to breath. But it just hurt too much too. Alec winced and kissed my forehead. Then he was gone and Carlisle came. I was crying by then.

"She's having her baby," Carlisle said.

* * *

**Jared's POV:**

I was in the Library in half a second. Carlisle was Leaning over Anna and Alec was watching pain all in his eyes. I ran over to Carlisle quickly and saw my sister with blood all over her.

Her blood.

Carlisle picked her up and Alec and I began to throw everything off of the desk, and he laid her on there.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked over Anna's screams. I grabbed her hand as she squeezed it.

"Santiago came in and threw her up against the wall wanting to kill her and me," Alec said with no emotion in his voice.

"That must have done it," He whispered and then we all heard it. Skin ripping apart. I winced. Carlisle ripped her shirt off. Her stomach was ripped open and he grabbed the baby that was in there and slowly took it out.

"Bite her," He told me I looked at him shocked. Alec moved over to where we were quickly and did it him self. Then Anna stopped moving for a second as we all waited patiently. Did it work?

***************

**A/N: OMG ANOTHER CLIF HANGER??????????????**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Okay so I was going to update eariler today but then my computer was being stupid and I had to walk away or esle I would have broke it into peices and then I got my first car!!!!!!!!! my parents surpised me with it today and I was.....well you know. I cried and what not. =D its a red 2001 Ford escape and is my baby no making fun of it k!**

**oh noo a week left? That means like five or ten more ch.s until this is over. GASP a second story I'm almost done with. NO WAY???? It must be a sign of the Apocalypse. GASP. Hahaha anyways thanks to everyone who has stood bye me until the end. I appreciate it. **

**Thanks again and remember to review or else..... That means you too miss. Im so awesonme. * Grabbs you by the arm as Felix and Demetri come closer and Jane makes you hurt badly. * =D**


	22. Decisions Made

**A/N: No way!!! I have more reviews in this story than my last one Behind These Blue Eyes I Am Broken!!! GASP!! I didn't think this was that good. =D I honestly think the first one is a lot better and easier to write. =D so here it is the anticipated chapter. Up and ready for reviewing. **

**1 Week Later:**

I laid in my bed and turned around on my side. Trying but failing at sleeping.

"Anna your not going to be able to fall asleep no matter how hard you try," Edward said with amusement in his voice. I cursed and sat up. He covered my little girl's ears and frowned at me but I could see that frown trying hard not to smile. "Anna! There are minors in the room," He said. I gasped and ran over to her.

"I am so so sorry baby," I said and kissed her head as she began to push me away laughing. " I will never say that again! Don't ever repeat that," I said warningly. She laughed at me.

"Mommy your suffocating me!" she screamed. I laughed and lit go of her.

"I'm sorry." I said smiling. She gave me a hug before she went with uncle Edward back to Forks to go see Embry and Quil who have been dieing to see her.

"Mommy I love you," She said and kissed my head.

"I love you too princess," I said and gave her to Edward and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for taking her,"

"No problem," He said and waved goodbye and left down the hall. I felt weird leaving my little girl for the first time since she was born. I didn't like it. But I knew it had to be done. There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Jared standing there.

"You ready?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. But I have to be. Lets go," I said as we walked outside and into the night. There were no stars out to night and it was a moonless night. We walked up to the lake were we were suppose to met Stefan and waited.

"What are you going to pick Anna?" Jared asked me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Your going to have to wait and see," I said emotionlessly. I didn't like the choice I was making too many people were going to die because of it. But fortunately I have a trick up my sleeve. There a few feet away, in the dark was a dark shadow walking over in our direction to fast to be human. Jared squeezed my hand as we waited patiently. Stefan smiled at us.

"So Anna what are you going to choose?" He asked.

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

I walked into Anna's room, rather fast. I needed to tell her something now.

"Anna!" I yelled. "Guess what Alec is going to...." I let my voice trail off as I saw the empty room. "Anna?" I asked. I looked in her bathroom, family room, Joslyn's room. Nothing. I saw a folded up paper on her bed. I opened it up and looked at it.

_Dear Renesmee and Alec,_

_Please forgive me for what I am about to do. I am doing this because I love you both. You are just going to have to trust me, okay. Everything will be fine. I am with Jared and should be back in a few weeks. I love you both. _

_Love you Always Anna._

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Stefan smiled at me in triumph.

"I'm glad you see it our way," He said smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself into think that I'm going to enjoy this," I said as we made our way to his hide out. It was an old abandon Castle a few hundred miles away from the Volturi's place.

"What ever floats your boat," HE said as they walked in. Candice and a few others were there too. They all glared at me. Vladimir came downstairs and smiled as we came in.

"Ahh Anna I'm glad you came," He said smiling. "We have a lot in store for you," Me too, I thought but didn't say it out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Guys I am sad to say that their are only two or three chapters left. And I am also afraid to tell you you wont like the ending . GASP a second story I'm almost done with. NO WAY???? It must be a sign of the Apocalypse. GASP. Hahaha anyways thanks to everyone who has stood bye me until the end. I appreciate it. **

**Thanks again and remember to review or else..... That means you too miss. Im so awesonme. * Grabbs you by the arm as Felix and Demetri come closer and Jane makes you hurt badly. * =D**


	23. Not Every Ending Has A Happy Ending

**A/N: No way!!! I have more reviews in this story than my last one Behind These Blue Eyes I Am Broken!!! GASP!! I didn't think this was that good. =D I honestly think the first one is a lot better and easier to write. =D so here it is the anticipated chapter. Up and ready for reviewing. **

Everything was in place. According to them anyways. Their plan was going according to plan. And so was mine. Jared came to my room and knocked on it twice.

"Are you ready Anna?" He asked his voice full of concern. I haven't talked to anyone in days. I missed everyone. Alec, Nessie, Joslyn, Caleb, even Jane. I took a deep breath and nodded and got out of my bed and followed him down the hall. "Demetri has tracked you and they should be here in a few minutes." He said and paused. "Are you ready Anna?" I nodded. He took us outside and in the woods. We were all in the group and I was next to Stefan, Vladimir, and Jared who was in front of the pack. Somehow Vladimir happened to get the son's of the moon on their side so we had the same numbers as the Volturi. We waited for what seemed like forever. Hours maybe. Who knew.

That's when we saw them. At first it was just black figures. But as they came closer and closer to us we could make out their faces. It was the Volturi and the Cullen's all together.

"Why hello friends what an unexpected surprise," Vladimir said.

"Give us Anna and Jared," Santiago said forcefully.

"I'm sorry but you see their not your friends anymore," Stefan said smiling. "They choose to help us." I winced at what he said. I didn't like the fact that I betrayed them. My family. My friends.

"Is that true?" Alec asked. His features showed no reaction. No emotion.

"Yes but they were going to kill the Cull-" He cut me off.

"What do you think about it Aro?" He asked his voice unemotional. I tried to hold back tears but I couldn't they kept falling one ofter the other.

"Kill them," Aro said finally. Everyone was everywhere at once. Jane grabbed Stefan by his shoulders and Shoved him up against the wall. Alec took away almost everyone's vision leaving them all helpless and alone.

"STOP!" I screamed before anyone could get seriously hurt. Everyone froze.

"What is this?" Some people asked.

"My plan," I answered my voice emotionless as I walked in front of everyone. "You will never think of killing the Volturi or the Cullen's again." I said looking at all of the Romanians in the eyes. Then I looked at the Volturi. " And You will never kill them again." I said making my command short and sweet. Everyone's bodies went back to normal. "Thank you you can move now," I said smiling. My planned worked. I looked around for Alec and saw him. He didn't look to happy with me at the moment. But I didn't care he was alive. I started to walk towards him to give him a hug when I was thrown into a tree. I screamed and looked up shocked. There in front of me was the Son's of the moon. I didn't Look at them when I made my command. One of the were wolves ran over to me with anger in their eyes. Then all of a sudden a fight broke out between all of the vampires, werewolves and the sons of the moon.

If my heart was still beating I probably would have died of a heart attack. I started to crawl away not even thinking of making a command. Jacob and Alec both teamed up and began to run towards me and the werewolf that was following me. He grabbed a hold of my body and swung me towards the buildings wall. And landed on top of me. I screamed in pain and looked at him in the eye. I knew I was going to die._Alec and Joslyn I love you._ Was my last thought.

"Please do..." I screamed as pain over took me. I felt the worse pain in my neck and my stomach area. Then I felt nothing.

There was a nice empty field with a light shinning threw the gates. I looked at it curiously and walked forward. As I got closer, all the pain and fear was replaced with hope and happiness. In the light i heard Santiago and Corin laughing and telling me it was going to be okay. THen I saw Adriana and my mom coming out of the light and giving me her hand.

"It's okay Anna. Trust me like you did before," he said. I smiled to myself and took his hand. Believing every word of it.

* * *

Deaths:

Santiago

Stefan

Candice

Roy

Corin

Anna =(

* * *

**A/N: I told you you wouldn't like the ending. =D and the funny thing is that i was watching van helsing and as soon as i wrote Anna's death anna in the movie died. Weird man. One more chapter next. =D I think you will like it. GASP a second story I'm almost done with. NO WAY???? It must be a sign of the Apocalypse. GASP. Hahaha anyways thanks to everyone who has stood bye me until the end. I appreciate it. **

**Thanks again and remember to review or else..... That means you too miss. Im so awesonme. * Grabbs you by the arm as Felix and Demetri come closer and Jane makes you hurt badly. * =D**


	24. Coping

**Alec's POV:**

It has been a year since Anna was killed and Joslyn and I miss her terribly. But I have to believe she went to a better place where ever that was. I don't know.

"Your acting like nothing happened," Jared yelled at me. I glanced up at him indiffrently.

"Well what do you want me to say?" I asked shrugging as I worked on the car Emmett wanted me to fix.

"Say something alright. Hell say anything. Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge?"

"I've got nothing to say. Okay. Nothing," I said and glanced up seeing Joslyn in the door way. I could tell she was contemplating on whether or not to turn around.

"Hey dad can I'm going to Embry's house with Henry and Mary," Joslyn said uneasily. It was scary how much she looks like her mom. I sighed. I didn't like the fact that Embry imprinted on my little girl but he was good to her which was a good thing, even if he does smell like wet dog.

"Okay have fun," I said forcing a smile as she towards Henry's car. Jared sighed.

"Whatever man," he said and left. I waited a few minutes and grabbed a crow bar and began to smash the hell out of Emmett's 2010 escalate. When I was done it didn't even look like a car anymore. I began to cry.

**Jared's POV:**

I sighed and walked up the hill of the cemetery and set flowers on Anna's grave. On the tombstone their was a small picture of her on it. I smiled at the memory. It was a picture on Halloween with Me and Renesmee. Her and Renesmee where fairy's and I was a vampire. It was a fun day.

I bent down and put sunflowers on her grave and looked around feeling awkward.

"You...ah, always said rose's were lame so I got you your favorite," I said staring at the picture and I felt tears go down my cheeks. "I should have protected you." I whispered and turned around as I saw Renesmee and Jacob walking up the small hill I came up, both with sad looks on their faces.

"You okay?" Jacob asked setting the flowers down. Obviously fighting the tears that were coming.

"I miss her man. And I fell guilty as hell, and I'm not all right. Not at all,"

"Alec was going to propose to Anna," Renesmee said quietly looking at the tombstone and set down some daisy's down next to my sunflowers. I looked at her surprised.

"What," She nodded not taking her eyes off the tombstone.

"Yeah that's what I went to go tell her when I found the letters." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Yeah I helped him pick out the ring and everything." She said as tears started to go down her face one after the other.

* * *

**A/N: ****The end. Thanks for reviewing and favroiting my stories up until the end. Love ya. **

**Check out my other stories at: http:// www. harrypotterfanfiction . com/ viewuser .php? showuid= 178044 **

**NO SPACES**

**There are also some more stories on fanfiction too. =D**

**The new story is called Darkest Side Of The Moon. **

**Heres a Preview:**

"So when are you going to pay me back?" Dean asked sizing me up. Ugh, I really wanted to slap him, but I was a good girl and didn't. I heard someone's musical laugh behind me and ignored it. Probably Edward.

"Oh what for 10 cents? I'm sure you will..."

"It was 15 cents," He said smiling again and I swear I could hear the content sigh from everywhere and the jealous stares in from all around.

"I don't care if it was 1 cent or 100 dollars! I am not going to pay you back!" I half yelled and glared at him.


End file.
